


Coffee Shop

by SPN_DeanCas



Series: Destiel One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_DeanCas/pseuds/SPN_DeanCas
Summary: Dean can't sleep at night. Luckily, the coffee shop is open 24/7.





	Coffee Shop

Dean woke up in shock. His clothes were sticking to his sweaty body. When he checked his phone, he saw it was 1:39am. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed with a sigh. Sleepily, he walked through his lonely apartment to shower before going to the coffee shop around the corner. He stood under the shower head and allowed the hot water run over his body, swimming in the sensation. He took the time to clear his mind, pushing his wet hair back.

By the time Dean had left the bathroom, it was almost 2am. Finding random clothes from his wardrobe, he left his apartment and began to walk down the street. It was cold and dark, but that didn't matter to Dean. His hands were in his pocket to stay warm. His face was numb when he could see the coffee shop a couple feet ahead. The lights were illuminating the street - the only source of light.

Upon entering, Dean noticed that the shop was practically empty. The small bell above the door rung, signally a new customer. Dean could hear movement from the kitchen when he sat down at the bar. He buried his head in his hands with his eyes closed as he tried to fight back the tiredness. The quiet mumbling from the couple people in the shop was keeping him grounded, until a voice spoke up.

"Rough night?"

He looked up to see deep blue eyes staring back at him. The man before him had black messy hair (sex hair, if Dean was completely honest), a pale complexion and his chapped lips. He was tall, maybe 6ft, and he had an amazing smile that made Dean's heart stop. The blue eyes stared back at deep with a sparkle, like the sun dancing on the ocean.

With a shy smile, Dean replied, "Yeah".

The man's smile didn't wither. "Okay, what can I get you to possibly make it better?"

"Just a black coffee, please", Dean said.

"Coming right up", the handsome man stated before walking into the kitchen.

Once again, Dean buried his face in his hands and huffed out a sigh. It had been weeks since he last had a full night's sleep. He got a couple hours a night - four, maximum, if he was lucky. It felt impossible to sleep, and Dean was running out of options on how to stay awake. Usually, he'd drink until he passed out in hopes to sleep longer, but he'd only wake up feeling worse. So now he's resorted to coffee.

Speaking of which...

"Here's your coffee", the deep voice called, as a white cup of steaming black coffee was placed in front of him. He mumbled a 'thank you', but didn't lift his head. "Are you okay, sir? You don't seem well", the waiter said with a soft voice. Dean could hear the genuine concern in the man's voice, and he could feel him staring. Slowly, he raised his head.

"Yeah", he lied. "Just tired".

"Maybe you should sleep instead of drinking coffee".

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that would be nice, but for now", he grabbed his coffee and brought it to his lips. "I'll stick with coffee".

He was left alone after that, other than getting a refill. He was beginning to fall asleep without realising when he heard a huge bang. Instantly, he shot up and looked around the room for the danger he was preparing himself for. What he saw, was a metal container on the floor with some milk spilling out. The waiter who served him was cleaning up the mess.

Slowly, Dean began to relax. He was controlling his breathing when he heard a voice beside him. "I'm sorry if that startled you". He looked up to be mesmerised by the blue eyes that captivated him. "Are you alright?" The deep voice that sent chills down Dean's spine spoke. Dean was at loss of words, too busy staring at this masterpiece that stood before him.

"Uh.. yeah, yeah, I'm fine", he smiled. "Can I get another cup of coffee please?" With his cup refilled, Dean stayed at the coffee shop until 8am.

 

Dean had been going to the coffee shop every night whenever he couldn't sleep. The waiter who served him the first night would always be there. Castiel, is his name, although Dean calls him 'Cas'. They talk together, just small talk, but it's comforting for Dean. Castiel spoke about his abnormally large family, while Dean told him about his. They had talked about their childhood, their education and their jobs. Castiel apparently owns the coffee shop, which is impressive. Dean was hesitant to talk about his career, but Castiel never pushed him. Dean told him in his own time.

Dean breathed before speaking. "I worked in the army", he said one night. Castiel stayed silent. "I was deployed a couple years ago with my team to Afghanistan. While I was there, I witnessed so many things. My team - my friends - killed. There was so much blood and pain. It was horrible. Every time I close my eyes, it's all I can see. The blood, the people I couldn't save".

Castiel had reached out and held Dean's hand. "I came back home a couple weeks ago to find out my dad had passed away".

Castiel had comforted Dean for the rest of the night. They sat drinking coffee and eating pie while talking about happy things. Dean was glad to be able to speak to someone about everything he was burying. His little brother is too busy with his family, and Dean didn't want to burden him with his problems. Cas was a great friend, and Dean knew he could trust Cas.

Cas is probably Dean's best friend, and Dean didn't want to ruin that with his stupid crush on the guy.

They would spend the entire night talking while Castiel worked, and they spent Cas' breaks together. They would go to Burger King, or some other place, for lunch every day. Dean tried so hard not to see it as a date, but it resembled a date so much. They would talk all day and night. They even text when they're not together.

Dean would usually be flirting with Cas whenever he got the chance. Although they have a platonic relationship, he loves how Cas reacts whenever Dean flirts with him. He would become really awkward and blush like crazy. Rarely, Cas would flirt back, but it was only playful flirting. Dean loved to make Cas laugh, and their playful flirting was the best way to get him laughing.

Castiel didn't laugh often, which Dean thought was a shame, so he made it his life mission to make Castiel laugh as often as possible. Cas made Dean happy, and Dean wanted to do the same for him. Cas was there when Dean had no one, and Dean would be forever grateful. He wanted to show Cas how much he appreciated him, but he didn't know how.

It took a while, but an idea finally came to him one sleepless night.

 

Castiel was cleaning up after his customers had gone, even Dean, when he found a napkin under Dean's mug. He could see the ink on the white material. The letter 'D' was scribbled onto it. Confused, Castiel stored it in his pocket and reminded himself to ask Dean about it later. However, he didn't see Dean during the day. But, like clockwork, Dean entered the coffee shop early hours of the morning and ordered a coffee.

Castiel had realised that he hadn't asked Dean about the napkin when he found another just like it. Dean had already left, and he was too tired to run after him. Today, the napkin had the letter 'A' drawn on. Carefully, Castiel placed it in his pocket to take home. He didn't want to get it ruined in case Dean needed it or wanted it back.

The day continued on like the day before: Dean had disappeared and Castiel couldn't get a hold on him. Until night time. Dean's insomnia was getting worse and he came earlier than usual. He sat down at the bar with his head in his hands. Castiel decided to forget the napkin and make sure Dean was okay. They spent the night talking like they had never been apart. Once Dean had left, Castiel found another napkin. Except this had the letter 'T' written on it.

The next night had followed at usual. Dean and Castiel sat down with coffee and spoke. Since Dean was the only customer until 5am, Castiel spent his time with Dean. They spoke about random things, like where they see themselves in the future. Dean had mentioned that he was going to California for Thanksgiving to visit Sam. Castiel tried to be happy for him, but he also felt sad that he won't be seeing Dean during the holidays.

When the first customers of the day arrived, Castiel excused himself from Dean and began to work. He had lost track of time while working because he didn't remember Dean leaving. Sighing, he began to clear away Dean's mug. Castiel was moving so fast, he almost missed the napkin fall gracefully to the floor. Upon inspection, there was another letter like he anticipated. The letter 'E' stared at him.

Dean had just left the coffee shop, and had left another note. Storing it in his pocket, Castiel waited until he got home before looking at them all. It was 9am when he arrived home, leaving the shop in the hands of his assistant manager: Hannah. Cas was sitting in his bed with the five napkins in his hand. Carefully, he placed them out individually in front of him. He put them in order of when he received them, including the most recent napkin with a question mark scribbled on.

_D_

_A_

_T_

_E_

_?_

Confused, he read it again and again before picking up his phone. With shaky hands, he found Dean's contact. The phone continued to ring in his ear as he tried to calm his nerves. He was almost certain that Dean wouldn't answer, but he was wrong. Dean's voice came through the phone, and Cas could tell that he was smirking when he said, "Hey, Cas".

Swallowing, Castiel began to speak. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific", Dean replied.

"The notes you left me. What do you mean?"

"I thought you were smart", Dean chuckled. "What does it say?"

Castiel frowned at looked down at the napkins in front of him. "Date, question mark".

"Yeah. I'm asking you out on a date", Dean paused. "If you're interested", he added.

A smile made his way to Castiel's lips. His cheeks blushed and his heart began to beat faster. Dean Winchester, his best friend - who he happened to have a crush on - was asking him out on a date! He couldn't speak. He was in shock. After his internal fangirling moment, he answered as calmly as possible. "Yes, a date would be lovely".

"Great!" Dean exclaimed. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 8".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this was but I hope you like it.


End file.
